


there is a light that never goes out

by blindbatalex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, World Cup, but really today's game broke me, i was prompted to write light butt touching during training fluff, kunessi - Freeform, share my angst, so here, specifically- nt kunessi, there is butt touching alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/pseuds/blindbatalex
Summary: “Let’s stay focused,” Leo says, his voice fake calm like Sergio’s guidance counselors’ voices always were when they said-let’s talk about something other than football Sergio.And Sergio knows. He gets their predicament, feels the way his body has been slowing down, creaking, an ever present reminder that the sun shining outside is late summer fighting autumn for them - they botch this and they may never get another chance.





	there is a light that never goes out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).



The common understanding when it comes to how Leo and Sergio first got together is that Sergio is the one who seduced a young and innocent Leo, the massive flirt that he is.

They haven’t come out to their teams in so many words so Sergio doesn’t realize there was a common understanding until much later, when they snatch the league right out of United’s nose and proceed to get smashed out of their minds.

He feels a little out of his element, a little bewildered sitting on a barstool surrounded by his teammates; distant alarm bells are going off in the rational part of his head. The two of them haven’t been subtle per se but he didn’t realize they were that obvious either, that the entire team has a separate theory on how it went down. They seem pretty cool with it though, more concerned about proving to others that their version is right than they are with the whole gay thing, which is...good? Sergio thinks. Really, he is too drunk to think.

When inevitably they remember that the object of their shouting is right there with them and ask, Sergio thoughtfully turns the beer glass on the table, does his best to look deep.

“Faced with my charms,” he says slowly, “no one has any chance.”

*

Leo glares at him and it’s not his sexy _the moment we are out of here I’m gonna fuck you against the wall until you are begging for mercy_ glare. Sergio loves that glare; it sends a shiver down his back every time he is on the receiving end of it.

This one, not so much.

“Let’s stay focused,” Leo says, his voice fake calm like Sergio’s guidance counselors’ voices always were when they said- _let’s talk about something other than football Sergio_.

And Sergio knows. He gets their predicament, feels the way his body has been slowing down, creaking, an ever present reminder that the sun shining outside is late summer fighting autumn for them - they botch this and they may never get another chance.

He knows too the immense weight bearing down on Leo’s shoulders, sees it in how he fell to his knees in heartbreaking relief when he scored against Nigeria, in the nightmares that wake them both.

That’s precisely why he thought a little distraction would be good, why he slid a sneaky hand down Leo’s lower back as they were stretching and gave his butt a discreet squeeze - their little tradition. 

Leo is already on the other side of the pitch, shouting at Masche to pass the ball a little wider, all purpose and intensity. Kun takes a breath and jogs over to join them, makes himself into a picture perfect example of focus. 

*

He dreams they play for the same side. 

He swaps the Atletico jersey for the deep reds and blues of Barcelona instead of the Manchester sky. 

Leo winks at him as Camp Nou roars behind her favorite son. It’s always easier with Barca, he is always more relaxed - Barca doesn’t feel like hitting your head against a brick wall over and over again, and now Sergio is there too, by his side where he belongs.

Sometimes it’s a penalty against Real Madrid at the dying minutes of the game and they are trailing by one. 

At other times it’s United. 

Rooney’s potato-like face twists and bends into something monstrous, leering at him, spewing insults only he himself can understand. 

Leo gives him the ball and nods towards the penalty spot. 

Leo sends him the pass, his trust in him complete.

Sergio knows what to do, he has done it countless times before. He needs to hit the ball _just so_ , send it curving past the defenders, past the goalie. Easiest thing he has ever done.

But the ball goes wide. 

Over and over again it goes too high and it goes too low and sometimes it doesn’t go anywhere at all, a leaden and unmovable sphere at his feet. 

Leo looks at him. 

There is a specific way Leo smiles when he is angry and knows better than to show it. Too quick. His mouth too thin.

It’s deafening in the deadly quiet that falls over the stadium. Sergio can hear their disappointment, _Leo’s_ disappointment echoing, over and over. They trusted them, they trusted Sergio and yet-

He always wakes up in a sweat. It always takes him a while to remember how to breathe. His hand shakes as it curls around the water glass in the dark and empty room. 

There was a time when all he felt before international breaks was anticipation, _Leo_ , when he could play for the Albiceleste without the nightmare that wove itself onto its beautiful sky blue and white. 

It feels like a lifetime ago.

*

Sergio feels a hand on his backside. He almost lets out an indignant yelp when the hand gives his ass a nice little squeeze. If it is Masche sneaking up on him again Sergio is going to murder the bastard - chase him to the far side of the pitch and tackle without mercy. God knows he has had enough as is.

He turns around, already cursing, and it’s-

Well, it’s not Masche.

 _Leo_ is standing behind him, arms clasped at his chest, looking at Sergio with this weird intensity in his eyes, challenging him. 

Challenging for what, Sergio has no idea.

Leo is seventeen but between the fluffy hair, his small frame, and the baby-face he looks barely fourteen. Sergio feels positively guilty for lusting after one so young and pure - if his eyes devour the expanse of Leo’s taut muscles in the dressing room after practice, and if his tongue wants to chase the droplets of water on his chest after he showers, it always comes with a note of shame.

“Uh did you just-?” he mumbles, blinking.

Leo is talented, more than anything Sergio has ever seen but Leo is also shy, _pure_. Unlike Masche Leo does not go around the field groping his teammates’ butts.

Leo raises an eyebrow, cocks his head slightly to the side. He exudes the kind of confidence Sergio has only seen when he is on the pitch and about to make a lethal finish. 

The way he knows the defenders are no match for him, that the stadium is holding her breath watching him, because of him. The way he is already a god.

“And what if I did.”

Sergio swallows. His throat is suddenly very dry and he can feel the tips of his ears burning, the color rising up from his neck, giving him away. 

He needs to pull it together - he is no mumbling fool, never was. He is Sergio Aguero damnit, and Sergio Aguero does not stammer and trip over himself like a schoolboy. 

He closes his mouth and opens it again to say something. He has no idea what it will be and Leo doesn’t let him anyway.

He leans in and whispers against Sergio’s ear, his voice pitched low, a hand teasing against Sergio’s chest. Sergio can feel the heat pooling in his groin at the touch, his body is aching, yearning for more. 

“Meet me outside the lockers, after.” comes the command.

Sergio nods. Thinking back, he never really had a choice in the matter.

*

(And if he did he would never have it any other way.)

*

Leo kisses him when they win the Cup.

He waits until everyone has cleared out of the dressing room and then he kisses Sergio, his hands all over him, his breath hot against Sergio’s mouth. 

They made a decision after that first time to refrain from locker room sex - it’s too risky - but Sergio is thrumming with desire and leftover adrenaline, already melting in Leo’s arms.

“Should we uhh- wait?” he asks when they break for air, in a display of sheer mental fortitude. He puts his hand on Leo’s hand that is trying to sneak its way past his waistband.

“We won the World Youth Championship,” Leo says. He tries for smug and confident but he is just as out of breath as Sergio is, just as gone. “New rule: everytime we win a cup the rule goes out the window and I get to have you anywhere I want.” 

Leo lifts his hand to cup Sergio’s cheek and looks up. He traces a line against Sergio’s jawline with his thumb, waiting for Sergio’s input on the proposed amendment.

If Sergio said no now, Leo would stop, he has no doubt on that, even if it killed them both.

Not that Sergio ever wants to. 

If anything it sounds like a great idea to Sergio- stick to safe and discreet for ninety percent of the time and take what is rightfully theirs when they bring the world to heel. If they will never get to hold hands in public and wake up next to each other in the morning they deserve this at the very least.

As he pulls Leo back in visions of the future float in his head, bright and colorful. 

World Cups, Copas to come. 

The game winning goals and the celebrations- a nation singing because of what they won for them.

And each time Leo, right here in his arms and drunk with victory, unfurling with every touch.

His.

**Author's Note:**

> aw man, i am so heartbroken about today's game and just- i hope they get to win something together at some point you know?
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading friends! if you liked it please do tell me - comments are what keep me going and inspire me to write more. i am also @blindbatalex on tumblr if you'd like to come over and cry with me :'(
> 
> EDIT: two important gifsets of (i) [cocky leo who knows exactly what he is doing to kun](http://messithehumble.tumblr.com/post/129215846189/fifa-16-play-beautiful) and (ii) [kun looking at his man like he hung the moon in the sky](https://kun-is-my-daddy.tumblr.com/post/160763838511)


End file.
